Shen
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda 2 |games= Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |voice= (film)IMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 Unknown (young) Unknown (video games) |alias= Lord Shen, Peacock |appearance= Albino peacock feathers with red eyespots on his tail feathers and crest |combat= Sword combat, unspecified style of Kung Fu |fate= Unknown |quote= "Nothing stands in my way." }} Shen (more commonly known as "Lord Shen") is the primary antagonist of Kung Fu Panda 2. He has come a long way from the sickly albino peacock whose parents deemed him too weak and pitiful to deserve attention. Vowing to accomplish something so great that the world would never ignore him again, Shen relentlessly pursued his lust for power. Through his devious cleverness and the sheer force of his will, he has (after many years) created the most devastating weapon the world has ever known. Now, on the verge of his greatest triumph, he's about to find out that something stands in his way — something he thought he dealt with twenty years ago.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Lord Shen (retrieved February 5, 2011) Shen's nanny was once the Soothsayer, and she gave Shen the love the emperor was deprived of from his family. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda 2 Coming soon! Personality Shen is extremely smart, supremely lethal, and burns with ambition; it is a combustible combination. His past has forged in him the notion that he's been wronged and that the world owes him something. He intends to do everything in his power to take it, which includes inventing a weapon unlike anything the world has ever seen. Lord Shen is also intent on wiping out Kung Fu and taking over China. That puts him on a collision course with Master Po and the Furious Five.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Lord Shen (retrieved February 22, 2011) Fighting Style Even though Shen is a skilled and accomplished Kung Fu fighter, he is more likely to use his cunning or his cannons than his physical prowess. He excels in sword combat and hides an armory of blades in his robes, which he can unleash in lightning speed. Lord Shen also has a lethal-looking metal talon. In battle, his beautiful tail becomes another limb, which he can shape and use to attack or defend. His "Funnel Cloud Attack" and "Feather Attack" are daunting and deadly. Shen's fighting style is both graceful and lethal.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Lord Shen Clothing/Outfit In keeping with his state as an albino, Shen normally wears a white robe that matches his plumage. Underneath his robe is where he keeps his arsenal of swords and other weapons. Trivia *It is noted that Shen is called "Peacock" for a time and helps Master Po to find "bandits", but appears to be "more than he seems".Heat Vision - "Gary Oldman to strut his stuff in 'Kung Fu Panda 2' (exclusive)" *Lord Shen's nanny was once the Soothsayer, who had given him the love Shen was deprived from his family.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - The Soothsayer Gallery Lord Shen.png|CG model of Shen Lkungfupanda2shen.jpg Lord shen.png shen_fires_weapon.png|Shen firing his cannons from his palace Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Major Characters